Barbecue
by Ita-ta
Summary: He found he liked sharing his barbecue with her.


**This is the twelfth in a series of stories that were created from my previous fic, "Twenty Men." The theme number can be explained once you read it. I am proud to dedicate "Project: Twenty Men" to **_**Aloha Laney. **_**She's a dear friend.**

Title: Barbecue

Author: Ita-ta

Pairings: ChouSaku

Theme: 17

Rating: T for teens.

Disclaimer: All Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Note: Please review; they fuel my drive for writing. This was quick so it will probably have errors.

Summary: He found he rather liked sharing his barbecue with her.

**Barbecue**

Sakura wiped her brow and smiled at the man standing across the field from her. He was wearing the smile that was usually reserved for her: gentle and affectionate. Her smile turned into a grin and she made her way over, kissing his cheek when she arrived at his side.

He was always a little thinner after a battle or training session. He'd filled out over the years, stomach turning sculpted, and arms firm instead of flabby. He'd ditched the headgear and fixed his headband around his forehead. His brown hair was still as unruly as ever but worked to his advantage.

"Thank-you for the session, Chouji," Sakura said.

"It was my pleasure, Sakura-san," He answered.

The pinkette was happy to train with the Akimichi. Three months ago, she would have looked disbelievingly at someone who said that she'd be training with him very often but things were different now. Chouji was different.

Chouji was nervous. He was trying to get the words in his head to come out of his mouth without sounding like an idiot. "Would you like to grab some lunch with me?" He blurted out, hoping against hope that she would say yes.

Sakura gave him a warm smile and nodded in agreement. "I'd like that, Chouji. Can we go for barbecue? Naruto's made me eat so much ramen that I'm sick of it." She chuckled at the antics of her teammate. He was most likely at Ichiraku with Hinata, trying to get her to try a new kind of ramen.

"Definitely, Sakura-san, I know a great place we can eat." He said, very happy that she'd accepted his invitation. He turned to lead the way and was surprised when she found his hand to hold.

"Don't want to lose me in the crowd, right?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side innocently.

"Of course not," He answered, pink dusting his cheeks. He led the pinkette through the forest and into the busy streets of the Leaf village. He navigated his way easily, taking the maze of streets in stride.

Finally, they arrived at a restaurant that wasn't too fancy, but wasn't too bad either. It was a cute little place that was tucked on a corner. He lead her inside and called a hello to the owner of the restaurant.

"Hey Chouji, how are you?" One of the waitresses, Miyako, asked.

"I'm very good thank-you. Are you taking our order?" He answered and gestured over to Sakura to include her.

Miyako turned and gave Sakura a fake smile. "Yes I am. What would you like to order?" She asked.

Sakura was a little offended at how unconvincing the waitress was. She could see that Chouji was completely oblivious to the animosity that Miyako was directing to Sakura. "Um, you've been here before Chouji, you order." She suggested and listened to Chouji rap off instructions and soon enough, Miyako flitted away, shooting a dirty look at Sakura behind Chouji's back.

"She likes you, you know." Sakura confided to him.

"Who likes me?" Chouji asked, frowning.

"Miyako does," she answered.

Chouji looked non-plussed. "…Really?" He asked weakly.

Sakura frowned at him. "Yes, really. Would I shit you?"

"…No."

"Well then now you know."

Chouji wrinkled his nose. Before he could say anything more on the subject, Miyako flitted back over to them and set down a platter of barbecued meat. It was artfully arranged and to be shared between two people. Chouji nodded his thanks and she left without a word.

"This looks good," Sakura said, eying the barbecue. "We're sharing it, right?"

"Yes we are," Chouji answered and picked up a drumstick.

They started their meal and about half-way through it, Chouji noticed Sakura had gotten a smear on her otherwise unmarred face. "Here, you have a…" He trailed off, leaning over the table to wipe away the sauce with this thumb.

Blood rushed to Sakura's cheeks and she smiled in thanks, trying to will the blush away.

Chouji, feeling surprisingly mischievous picked up a piece of meat and held it over to her. Tentatively, she bit into it and hummed a positive response. Leaning forward again for another bite, her lips brushed over his fingers and sent a pleasurable shiver down Chouji's spine.

"This is good, Chouji," Sakura smiled.

Chouji grinned and together they finished the platter, squabbled over who was paying the bill (Chouji did) and were walking the evening streets of Konoha. Sakura was holding his hand again and soon enough they were at Sakura's building.

Sakura shyly turned to Chouji on the stoop and spoke, "I had a really good time today, Chouji."

"I did too, Sakura." He said, dropping the honorific for once.

Sakura was able to be taller than Chouji on a step up, and she took advantage of this as she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. She pulled away, lingering, and didn't protest as his strong arms reached up around her neck to pull her back to him in a heated kiss. It tasted like barbecue.

When they both pulled away, they were breathless. "Goodnight, Chouji," Sakura said and disappeared into the building after kissing his cheek one last time.

"Goodnight Sakura," Chouji said to the night air, wondering over that kiss. He'd share his barbecue with her anytime.


End file.
